


tom gets bullied

by GRBookworm1818



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: (the only connection this has with awgmm), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Tom is a mess, the shitty chatfic nobody asked for, will is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRBookworm1818/pseuds/GRBookworm1818
Summary: tom gets bullied
Relationships: (just a hint) - Relationship, Private Cooke/Private Rossi (1917), Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	tom gets bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Do I still have work to do on my other ~more serious~ fic? Yes. Am I still publishing this? Yes. This is basically an excuse for me to use all the stupid (and I mean STUPID) jokes I couldn't put in my other work. I hope you enjoy!

**anyone can cook:** SDFJKDASLFDJS

 **anyone can cook:** HHHHHHHHHHHH

 **hot milky:** ???

 **boss ross:** ^^^ u good babe???

 **anyone can cook:** I CANT IM GONNA SDLKJFALSK

 **tom-ato:** dont u dare

 **anyone can cook:** HOLY SHIT

 **tom-ato:** cooke i swear to god

 **anyone can cook:** ok so me and blake were at hte café

 **anyone can cook:** and who should be at the register but THE BARISTA

 **jeeves:** oh shit tom its ya boi

 **hot milky:** omg finally meeting face to face

 **boss ross:** THE BARISTA

 **anyone can cook:** and hes like “what can I get for you” u know standard spiel

 **anyone can cook:** but he says this and next to me I hear blake mutter “ur number would be nice” like under his breath

 **hot milky:** YOOOO so smooth!!

 **jeeves** : about fucking time

 **anyone can cook:** yeah except the barista fcuking HEARD HIM and was like “what was that”

 **anyone can cook:** and blakes like “UH NOTHING I DIDN’T SAY ANTYHIGN”

 **hot milky:** oh buddy

 **anyone can cook:** AND HE TURNS BRIGHT RED AND FCUKING BOLTS TO THE TABLE

 **anyone can cook:** meanwhile im standing there like a dumbass and baristas like “…thatll be ten pounds” bc this fucking café is overpriced as shit

 **hot milky:** oof lmao

**_boss ross_ ** _changed **tom-ato** ’s name to **COWARD**_

**boss ross:** coward. thats what u get

 **jeeves** : COWARD

 **hot milky:** u can still ask him blake!! dont be a coward

 **jeeves:** too late lmao

 **anyone can cook:** lmao now hes sitting at the table w his phone face down and his little hands clenched into fists

 **jeeves:** baby hands

 **anyone can cook:** he looks so mad lmao if I die this is a good wau to go

 **anyone can cook:** *way

 **anyone can cook:** hes trying to ignore the notifications but I can see his little hands are itching to pick up the phone ASDLKJSFALK

 **jeeves:** do it. pick up the phone w ur lil baby hands

 **COWARD:** GET FUCKED

 **anyone can cook:** LMAOAOAOAO

 **jeeves:** ASDKLJF LMAOAOAOA IT WORKED

 **COWARD:** FUCK U GUYS I DONT NEED THIS

 **COWARD:** AND CHANGE MY FCUKING NAME BAKC

 **COWARD:** DSFLK

 **jeeves:**?????

 **hot milky:** tom r u ok???

 **boss ross:** hes fine thats just what happens on outings w cooke

 **anyone can cook:** ok u will not BELIEVE who just came over to the table

 **hot milky:** was it the barista

 **jeeves:** barista

 **boss ross:** the barista

 **mum:** just got here but im gonna say barista

 **anyone can cook** : ok fuck you guys

 **anyone can cook:** but yeah he came over w our drinks and was like “were in English together right? w erinmore?” and tom’s like “uhh I think so” like he doesnt have every fucking interaction w barista mapped out on a creepy corkboard in his room or some shit

 **anyone can cook:** and barista’s like “theres a partner project coming up I think”

 **jeeves:** oh shit

 **hot milky** : i hope i know where this is going

 **anyone can cook:** and toms just. the absolute fucking densest I have ever seen, hes just like “oh ok” and barista looks at him and then over at me like “r u serious”

 **jeeves:** oh my god

 **boss ross:** dense motherfucker I s2g

 **mum:** it physically pains me

 **anyone can cook:** and barista starts talking rly fast like “u wanna be partners? we can exchange numbers heres mine” and GIVES IT TO HIM AND JUST WALKS OFF AND GOES BACK TO WORK

 **hot milky:** YOOOOOO

 **jeeves:** ASDLKJADSKL absolute legend

 **boss ross:** fucking superb u funky little barista

 **hot milky:** thats awesome!!!

 **mum:** amazing incredible stunning

 **hot milky:** tom ur gonna text him right??? u gotta!

 **jeeves:** ^^^ DO IT

 **anyone can cook:** JUST DO IT

 **boss ross:** DO IT

 **COWARD:** ill…text him later

 **jeeves:** BOO

 **boss ross:** BOOOOOOOOOO

 **anyone can cook:** BOO COWARD

 **COWARD:** cooke we literally came here bc u need help studying for ur exam so rn were gonna study and ill text him later

 **anyone can cook:** ….ok good point

 **COWARD:** and stop texting me when ur literally across the table

 **Jeeves:** lichrally

 **anyone can cook:** ….no

 **anyone can cook:** and u owe me for coffee

* * *

_New contact saved in phone as **Will the Barista**_

**Tom Blake:** hey will this is tom, hope youre doing well and that im not interrupting ur work

 **Will the Barista:** Hello Tom! I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I’m actually taking a study break at the moment, so this was a good time for you to message me. How are you?

 **Tom Blake:** doing fine, cant complain.

 **Tom Blake:** so uh what did u want to do the project on? i don’t have any preferences

 **Will the Barista:** Tom, there is no partner project in Erinmore’s class. I thought you knew that.

 **Tom Blake:**????? what

 **Will the Barista:** I used the partner project as an excuse, since I was too nervous to ask for your number directly.

 **Will the Barista:** You seem like a really pleasant and interesting person and I’d like to get to know you better.

 **Tom Blake:** h

 **Tom Blake:** holy shit

 **Will the Barista:** I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.

 **Will the Barista:** I get really nervous when actually talking to people, so I tend to overcompensate in text.

 **Will the Barista:** Tom, are you there?

 **Tom Blake:** no yeah im back sorry had to do smthn

 **Tom Blake:** but i gotta say im glad there isnt an actual project, almost gave me a fcuking heart attack when u mentioned it

 **Tom Blake:** and im glad u gave me ur number!! u seem rly cool and u always know the answers in class

 **Will the Barista:** Thank you!

 **Tom Blake:** so like

 **Tom Blake:** you wanna hang out or smthn?

 **Tom Blake:** like idk when youre free but friday works for me

 **Will the Barista:** I think Friday afternoon works for me. There’s a coffeeshop close to the library, if you would want to meet there?

 **Will the Barista:** It’s less expensive than the café on campus, which is nice.

 **Tom Blake:** how abt we meet at the library and walk there? im not the best w directions haha

 **Will the Barista:** That sounds excellent! How does 3.00 pm work for you?

 **Tom Blake:** sounds good. see you then!!!

 **Will the Barista:** Alright, I’ll see you on Friday!

**_Tom Blake_ ** _changed **Will the Barista** ’s name to **Will the Barista <3**_

* * *

**boss ross:** anyone else hear yelling?

 **hot milky:** yeah i did

 **mum:** sounded like it was from toms room

 **hot milky:** hope hes alright

 **anyone can cook:** oh hes fine. that was celebratory yelling.

 **jeeves:** um

 **hot milky:** w

 **anyone can cook:** dont ask

 **jeeves:** ok

 **perry the platypus:** wtf is going on

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments sustain me. Have a good day!


End file.
